Mutant Chronicles
by BobWhite
Summary: Also crossover with Misc. Books. No one deserves to be treated differently just because they were born different. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

A group of stories in which different teens have to deal with their mutant genes and the fact that the world does not see them as equals. Is it fair to tell people that they don't have the same rights as everyone else just because they are a little different? I thought about this very question as I was watching X-Men: First Class again. I always wanted to do a story like this and instead of it being in separate categories; it will all be in one big category.

From TV to Movies to even Books. These stories will tell the lives of those that aren't understood by those around them. They will let the reader believe that it is okay to be different, no matter how different you really are. There is no need for those that are different to be weeded out and destroyed. The last story to go up will include all the characters from the different stories as they all converge together at Xavier's School For The Gifted. How will they react to finding out that they are not the only ones out there like them?

I would love to hear what everyone thinks about these stories and am going to be going on with them even if people did not think they are any good. Please R&R to find out more!


	2. Eureka-Different

**Full Summary:**

No one understood her yet people still tried. She was born different, had been like Kevin when she was younger. The doctors told her family that she was autistic, but she proved them wrong. What happens when Zoe finds out this young girl's secret? Will she keep the secret? And how does the town feel when her secret is accidently revealed after an accident?

**Different:**

When you're born a mutant in a small town full of scientists, there's not many places you can go to be yourself. I should know, I was born with an incredible ability. It was hard to tell what my ability was in the beginning; they told my parents that I had autism, that I would never be like the other kids. At first my parents tried to understand me, but then, they just gave up all together. They didn't want a child that was defective. When my parents gave up, I decided I wasn't going to be another victim. I would show my parents that I wasn't diseased and that there was so much more to me than the looks that they got every time our family went out somewhere.

It wasn't until Sherriff Carter showed up with his daughter that things started to get real interesting. I don't know how to explain it. It was sort of like the pieces of my life just fell into place. Like something I hadn't known about had been missing from my life. Turns out, I had every reason to be curious. My parents had all but given up hope that I would be normal, but when I started hanging out with Zoe, they got the surprise of their life. Turns out, I wasn't autistic at all, I just hadn't had the chance to get out and be myself. I was expected to become a scientist like my folks, but I didn't have the grades to, nor did I want to.

Zoe was my first real friend in school. Sure, I was liked around town to the point that everyone felt sorry for me. I didn't need their pity, but no one seemed to care. Zoe seemed to like going into Café Diam a lot so I ended up hanging out there with her as well. As she got to know me as a person, she sensed that people in town really hadn't gotten to know me at all. I saw and felt the stares but did nothing about it. I was too scared about what would happen when I got mad. That was the thing about my ability. When I got mad, things happened that I couldn't control.

Zoe eventually found more friends to hang out with and though we still saw each other at school, our friendship ended just as it had begun, quietly. But that didn't mean that I went back to the way I had before the Carter's had shown up. I had found a beautiful place just under the bridge where I could be myself. It was easier than telling people to leave me alone. Zoe and I had all but stopped hanging out with each other and I had found my own comfort zone under the Einstein Bridge. I would stand under the bridge for hours, completely unaware of anything else around me.

Einstein Bridge became a refuge for me. A place where the outside world became nothing more than a burden shed like shedding a coat when you came in from a winter storm. A little ways away from the bridge, I had built a small building in one of the bigger trees. I used my powers to get the materials in the right place before moving the tree branches under the wood and securing the wood planks with nails. The tree house had a floor, three full walls and a half wall where I put a door. There were four windows, one on each wall. The roof was branches covering a metal roof just in case of bad weather.

Over the course of a few weeks, I moved my belongings from my family's house to the tree house. If my own family did not want me, then I did not need to stay at the house any more. I also deemed it unnecessary for me to continue with my education as no one even seemed to care that I went to school. Using my abilities, I made furniture from materials found in the woods surrounding the bridge. It was easy to disappear from the everyday life of the town. The only time I really went into town was to get enough groceries and then I would lie and say that I was buying groceries for the family, but it was always for the tree house. I had my own dresser in which clothes were kept and a cupboard in which I kept the food. I had bottles of water, a small portable camping grill, enough firewood just in case I needed to wash my clothes in the river near the bridge and about a year's worth of the matches.

The tree house also had a bed big enough for one person. I had small plastic tubs to keep my blankets in when I wasn't using them so that no bugs could get on them and so that they would not mold. The windows had curtains on them; the door had a lock on it so that no one could get in unwanted. There was no ladder to get up to the tree house, but I didn't need one. I used the elements to my advantage and got up that way. Everything that I had owned at my family's home was now in the two bedroom tree house. The mattress I had found in my family's garage and since it was a twin size mattress, it would fit perfectly in the bed frame I had made. The plastic tubs of comforters, sheets, pillows and shoes were under the bed.

I stayed outside of town, knowing that no one would ever wonder where I was. I had ceased to exist in the very town I had grown up in. there was no need to go into town. I had nearly a year's supply of canned food in the cupboards, I had small counters with even a sink that I could put water in. I pulled the water up from the river near the bridge while I was in the tree house. Other times I would go to the river and swim in it just to take a bath. Nobody ever came looking for me, so why should I care what happens in the town. They forgot about me, so in the same sense, I forgot about them. I existed in my own little world where nobody seemed to understand.

What happens when someone notices that she's gone? Will a search go out? And what happens when Zoe comes upon her practicing with her abilities? Will a friendship be renewed with a secret neither wants to spill? And how does Carter react to finding out that she has been living in a tree house by the river near Einstein Bridge? How does the town?


End file.
